Speak Now
by dontworrybaby
Summary: "I'm not into this cliché 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' thing. That's movie stuff." he shrugged. -Cordano of sorts, short one-shot.


Another story, folks. :D Sort of inspired by a Taylor Swift song. Anyway, I haven't seen the episode where Mark and Elizabeth get married so I'm kind of just b*******in' my way through this, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ER, or any of the characters mentioned here.

**SPEAK NOW**

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in it's usual curly state and it hung over her shoulders. She took a deep breath as she put her earrings on.

She was getting married today.

She was getting _married_. _Today_.

She leaned back in her chair, slowly closing her eyes. She was grateful of the peace and quiet after her mother and friends had left the room for a little while. She was dressed and ready to go. Or was she?

She couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous and unsure of herself in her whole life. She loved Mark, she was sure of that. But she couldn't help but feel uneasy about this whole thing. It was good with Mark, and when he had asked her to marry him, it seemed like the right thing to do. But now she wasn't sure, she told herself it was just nerves, she was being silly. She was comfortable with Mark. He loved her and she loved him. It was a companionship. But she had always felt there was something missing.

Just then, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, expecting her mother to walk in the door. Her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise as the face of Robert Romano appeared from behind the door. He hadn't got his usual cocky smirk plastered across his face. Quite the opposite, actually. He entered the room slowly, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Lizzie," he said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You got a minute?"

Elizabeth nodded, a warm smile dancing on her lips. Robert took this as a signal to continue. He stepped forward again and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck.." he said, trailing off. Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"Thank you," she replied curtly. "Is that all?"

"Errrmmm.." he said, as if he wasn't sure whether to continue or not. "There was one other thing.." he said. Elizabeth nodded, urging him to continue.

"Go on."

"Look Lizzie," he said, and she thought she saw his usual smirk returning to his face, "I'm not into this cliché _'Speak now or forever hold your peace'_ thing. That's movie stuff." he shrugged.

Elizabeth frowned slightly, starting to understand where this was going.

"But the thing is, I love you," Elizabeth opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he waved her away.

"Let me finish," he said, "You don't have to say anything, I wouldn't expect you to. I know you love Greene," he said, using the man's surname. "And I know you could never love me like that.." he trailed off again, inhaling slowly, before releasing it again. "I just wanted you to know.. That I _do_ love you. Always have. Always will." he finished, a small, scared smile appearing on his lips.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, shocked. This was a very different Robert Romano standing in front of her. He looked smaller, if that was possible, and she'd never seen him vulnerable before. Sure, she had seen him angry, and sad, but never scared or nervous. She looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. After a moment, he looked away, avoiding eye contact. Again, another first for Robert Romano. Only now did she realise just how much she didn't know about this man. She had known him for almost four years and she couldn't really say she knew him at all. Yet he knew everything about her.

He cleared his throat, yet again dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Ummm, I should go.." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Robert!" she called after him, grabbing his arm. Just as he turned around she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. His legs threatened to give way. He held onto her for dear life, before pulling away slowly.

He sighed, smiling weakly at her. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, before pulling away to hug him again.

He stood still, savouring the moment.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth smiled at the use of her name, rather than the nick name he usually used for her. A small piece of her heart broke away, a part that would probably always belong to him.

"No Robert, thank _you_," she corrected him.

He flashed her a small smile before leaving the room. Elizabeth exhaled slowly, realising she had been holding her breath. She smiled to herself and went back to preparing herself for the day ahead.

_I love you, too._


End file.
